The Making Of The Band From TV
by callisto24
Summary: Creation of a Band.


Title: The Making Of The Band From TV

Author: lj user="callisto24"

Genre: Nonsense

Fandoms: BFTV featuring Heroes, House, Desperate Housewives, 24

Characters: Nathan Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Dr. House, Dr. Chase, Mike Delfino, Jack Bauer

Pairing: gen

Rating: PG-13

Warnungs: no beta, not my native language, just for fun

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, no money made.

*

The Making of The Band From TV

or

How Nathan Petrelli became a musician.

* * *

„So, you can fly?" Dr. House lifted his eyebrows skeptically, shook his head inwardly and regarded the expensive suit, the golden ring his patient wore at his digit and the scars covering his chin. Obviously the guy had tried before.

Gregory House rolled his eyes. Why did he always get the hopeless cases. The bodyguards in front of the door, the slightly stressed expression in the face of Senator Petrelli led him to the conclusion, that a nervous breakdown accompanied by Paranoia was the least to expect for this man.

"My brother is flying, too", the man said and buried his face in his hands. "He drives me crazy from the day he was born."

House decided to sit down for a moment. Maybe he could draw a little fun out of this mess.

His cane tapped impatiently on the floor, while House waited for more to happen. He shouldn't be deceived.

Unfortunately the explanations Nathan gave voice became more and more weird, especially when the guy started to talk about his unthankful, indestructible daughter and a kind of dominant exemplar of mother.

"Stop it!" House was about to leave, when the door opened only to show his assistant Dr. Chase in severe struggle with another man.

"He won't leave", Chase panted. "I told him, you're busy." But right in this moment the stranger succeeded in getting free from him.

"Dr. House", the man screamed with all signs of desperation. "This is an emergency. I'm really in trouble right now."

„What am I supposed to be?" Nathan Petrelli sat up fuming. "I am a represent of this country. My personal pain might turn out to have consequences directly to the people of this nation."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you are…"

"A fellow citizen." The stranger straightened. „Delfino. Mike Delfino. It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator, though I would never have chosen you."

"Uhm." Nathan searched in this vest for a paper and a pencil.

"Well, well, well", House stopped him by pushing his notes out of his hands.

"Owie", Nathan complained miserably.

House looked him straight in the eyes. "We really have to work on this paranoia of yours. It's a free land. We have Jack to take care of this. No spying on harmless citizen or torturing neighbours. Right Jack?"

The curtain dividing this part oft he room from another one was pulled aside and a sleepy blonde showed up.

"Gregory", Jack Bauer complained. "You promised me, that I would be able to sleep through for 24 hours. I need this. My crew needs it. Can't you see our director and the stuff busy at work? We're creating a completely new concept for a TV show - again."

"Uh, I forgot", murmured House. "The new 24 developed to provide the population with a quiet and peaceful evening. A sleeping Agent shown from different angles in split screen. Sorry, man."

"What the hell…" Nathan exploded. „I could discuss political issues here and Fox is right beside me?"

"You came to me, remember?", House answered. "And besides – your hallucinations don't look very political to me."

Before Nathan could become even more angry, Mike Delfino took his place.

"What about me?" He started. „These women in Wysteria Lane are turning my life into hell. Do you have any idea how it feels, when each female, no matter which age or sexual orientation, is following – no… stalking you - wherever you go?"

Nathan meaningfully cleared his throat and House nodded. "Whom do you tell?"

"There is a problem with male fans, too", Nathan mentioned. "Why do you think, am I permanently tempted to rise into the sky? And have you ever noticed the masses following my baby brother? He decided to stay in the air, until there's lunch-time."

House threw him a glance. "We'll work on this too", he stated and directed his attention back to Mike. "Young man, your problems seem to be of a more substantial nature. I know exactly how it feels to be followed permanently by these annoying youngsters."

He looked meaningfully at Chase.

"Hey… we're working together", the young man apologized.

"May I remind you that this appointment is supposed to be about me?", Nathan Petrelli reminded House. "So, what are you planning to do? Which treatment shall I expect?"

House shrugged. „A proper amount of high dosed meds should bring back your perception of reality and allow you to get a grip on your family problems. Concerning you…"

But before he was able to address Mike, a policeman rushed into the room, gun in his hand.

"Matt Parkman?", Nathan asked astonished. "You're back being a cop?"

Parkman looked at him contemptuously. "I never stopped being one", he stated pointing his gun at him.

House pushed his cane on the floor with a sound. "Police isn't allowed in here", he said and hid his pills behind his back. "I've made some experiences, if you know what I mean."

"Nobody likes a cop", Parkman grumbled and scrutinized the people in the room. "But right now I'm here to save you."

"Whom, me?", House, Nathan, Chase and Mike asked at the same time.

Parkman just sighed. "I read the minds of a camera-team in front of the hospital. Obviously as a follow-up to Jack Bauer's spectacular improvisation, a reality-soap has been planned. Title: Two docs, a politician and a plumber."

"Cuddy wouldn't allow", House mentioned.

"It was her idea", Parkman answered.

"She offers the basement to find out how long you four will survive in there."

"Why me?" Chase's voice sounded small. He looked at Parkman with big eyes.

"You're supposed to attract a younger audience", Matt answered and gave the doc a look. "Probably you will be the first one to get dumped. I mean… pretty and blonde?"

Nathan Petrelli straightened. "I won't go into any custody. I'm important. And I'm by far too handsome for television."

„I agree", Parkman nodded. „Besides you are meant to transport us. Comfortable and fast as I suggest."

House approached Parkman and checked his eyes with a lighter. "Your case might be more serious than the senator's problems", he said and clicked his tongue. "You should have come to me earlier."

Parkman finally removed his weapon and burst out. "Stop this shit. Listen!"

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard.

„This is ridiculous", House said and opened the door with determination, but decided to close it with a bang, after he had taken a look outside.

"That's impossible", he breathed, pure horror showing in his face, and he stepped willingly aside, when Mike Delfino brushed against him in order to open the door himself.

"There he is – the plumber!" Shrill shrieks could be heard. "And he is alone. Get him!"

Mike paled, closed the door again.

Not too early, because the sounds from outside became much more threatening.

"The senator is mine."

"I'll take Chase for my niece."

"House… House…", the voices mixed.

Chase gulped. „Guess you were right", he murmured into Parkman's direction. „We really are in danger here."

Nathan opened the window. „I quit", he said.

„Are you suicidal?", House questioned him.

"No." Nathan shook his head. "I'll save my ass. Everything is better than this…"

He glanced to the door, which looked like a bunch of elephants were about to break it into pieces each minute.

"It's time for our new identities", Parkman announced. "I already prepared them. We're going to Los Angeles in order to become some rockstars."

„Excuse me?"

„That's the least they would expect", Parkman explained. „I already invented a name fort he band and because of my ability I'll recognize at once, which song the audience wants us to play."

He furrows his brow, before he went on. "At first Nathan burns his suit, changes into Jeans and calls himself Adrian. Mike stays like he is. No one will recognize him on stage. House remains hidden behind a keyboard and Chase is playing violin."

"What about the percussions?" Jack Bauer interfered. „You have to know that I'm owning a production company and gained some experience as a band manager, at least when I'm not sleeping for the quotes."

"Forget it", Parkman told him. "The drums are mine. Anyway, we are enough of hot guys. Los Angeles wouldn't survive more of us."

"Alright." Jack turned obviously hurt but he at once used his emotions to perform brilliantly as the sleeping beauty.

"Ok then. Sit up", Nathan commanded from besides the window.

„Do you own a permission?", Chase asked, but nevertheless got a grip on Nathan's sleeve.

The flight was a mess, but Matt distracted Nathans passengers by reading their minds and judging loudly their most embarrassing secrets.

At last they found themselves on stage, for Parkman hadn't lost a second to arrange their first gig.

"Shouldn't we have practiced?", Chase asked concerned.

Parkman scratched his temple. "That's the least of our problems. Haven't I told you that we're doing this for charity reasons only?"

"Wait a minute!" Nathan struggled to get into his tight jeans. „No money?"

„Not a cent", Parkman nodded. "We can't leave traces. My plan is to sell the soft toys our fans will throw at us to make our living. The rest is for saving the world."

"Damn it", Nathan cursed. „I've heard this world-saving-thingy once too often."

"So you know what's on the line", Parkman said. "You certainly don't want Peter to find you and start everything again."

"Hm." Nathan tried his guitar. "I agree if I'm allowed to sing."

"Hell, no!", House interrupted. "I thought it was clear that the artistic part is offered to me. I've shown often enough that my heart belongs to music."

"But it was my idea", Parkman complained. "I want to be the boss. Therefore I'll be able to advertise endlessly in the net."

„Please don't", Nathan said quickly. "If you start twittering about us, internet community will suppose our relationship to show each aspect of depravity."

"You're talking about these adult stories about a plumber and five desperate housewives in 24 positions?"

„Worse." Nathan looked at House. „Much worse", he said. „Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Anyway." Parkman rubbed his hands. „I'm suggesting guest stars, events, parties. Tonight I'll call Ian Edgerton. In a former life he sang 'La Bamba' and rocked the stage in 'Camelot'. Besides, it's good to have a bodyguard on our side."

"Parkman?", Nathan asked suddenly. "Why did you want to vanish?"

Matt sighed. "Mohinder and Molly already were looking for curtains and tableware. I had no idea how to tell them that I'm too young to settle down. I'm a free spirit."

"Enough talking", House called and plugged in his instrument. "Let's start therapy!"

And the music began.

* * *


End file.
